a good man
by MinervaRules
Summary: what if the man who tried to rape Carl in 64x16 had the sense to run, and what if he took Carl with him.
**Dan**

Dan sat on top of the boy, who was squirming beneath him and flailing his arms.

The boy had a messy mop of chocolate brown hair and blue eyes although Dan didn't get a very good look at him in his haste to get to the boy's belt.

The boy reached for a blade at his side Dan quickly gripped the boy's thin arm in a firm grip chuckling at the boy's helpless struggles.

Dan then forced the boy onto his stomach sending him into a panic. Dan however just chuckled at the boy's amusing helplessness.

He grabbed a fistful of the boy's soft hair and pressed his face into the ground, Dan started to undo his belt still chuckling excited for what was to come.

Dan had just started to reach for the boy's belt when he was interrupted by a gurgling noise.

Dan looked up to see the boy's father's face covered in blood, Joes blood. Dan watched in horror as Joes body fell to the ground a chunk of his neck missing.

Dan immediately sprang to his feet knowing he needed to get away, he grabbed the boy's arm and hauled him to his feet, he knew the boy would slow him down, but Dan hadn't gotten what he wanted and he didn't plan on letting the boy go until he did.

The boy struggled yelling for his father as Dan tried to drag him into the forest. Dan clamped his hand over the youth's mouth and wrapped an arm around his waist lifting him off his feet.

Dan ran carrying the young boy knowing the boy's father was close behind.

"Carl!" a desperate voice yelled it wasn't far behind.

Dan ran faster taking random turns hoping to lose the man tailing him, the boy the man had called Carl yelled and kicked fighting against Dan's grip, but it was no use.

Dan heard the desperate calls start to fade behind him.

But he ran knowing he had to put as much distance as he could between Carl's father and him.

After about ten more minutes of running Dan stopped in a small clearing to catch his breath, his grip on Carl slightly lessened, the boy took his opportunity and bit down on Dan's hand.

Dan cried out pain searing through his hand. Carl ripped himself from Dan's grip and tried to run back in the direction they came.

Dan lunged at the boy and they both crashed to the ground, Dan started to pin the boy down, but Carl kneed him in the groin hard, Dan released him as he howled in pain. Dan felt anger rise in him, exasperated with the boy's struggles.

Carl desperately started to crawl away, Dan grabbed the boy's ankle and started to pull him back. Dan dragged Carl towards him and climbed on him, He sat on the boy's legs pinning them down so he couldn't kick him again.

Dan then wrapped his large hands around Carl's throat, causing the boy to gasp for air and claw at Dan's face but to no avail. Dan tightened his grip, causing the boy's movements to turn sluggish as he fought for air.

Dan kept his hands wrapped around the boy's throat until Carl's blue orbs started to roll back in his head.

Eventually the boy's arms fell limp at his sides and his eyes slid shut.

Dan Quickly let go of the boy's now severely bruised neck, knowing that if he held for to long Carl would die, Dan had done some pretty horrible things but he wasn't going to screw a dead body.

He checked the boy's pulse, it was faint but there. Dan took off his already undone belt and used it to tie Carl's hands behind his back.

He climbed off Carl and plopped down next to him taking the time to observe the boy.

He was young couldn't have been more than fourteen, he had pale skin and rosy cheeks, he had a soft babyish face, and disheveled chocolate colored hair that reached to just below his ears. He wore jeans, a navy blue hoodie and hiking boots.

The boy was extremely attractive, Dan would've had his way with him by now but he needed to put more distance between them and the boy's father.

Dan grabbed the boy, threw him over his shoulder and started walking again.

After a few minutes of walking and carrying the boy, Dan became very aware that he had left his backpack and all his supplies back where they had attacked Carl's group.

Dan stopped once again knowing he wouldn't make it very far without water. He propped Carl up against a tree untied his hands and retied them around the tree.

He sat and pulled his map out of his pocket, he needed to figure out where they were, maybe they was a stream nearby or a town he could ransack.

Dan looked up at the boy eagerly, he wanted to have his way with the boy here and now, but he had to make sure they weren't interrupted, especially not by the boy's father, he didn't want what happened to Joe to happen to him.

But Dan couldn't himself, he went over to the boy, Dan reached out a hand he was inches away from violating the boy when he heard a crunching noise, like someone stepping on dry leaves, the noise started coming towards them. Dan immediately shot to his feet and pulled out his hunting knife.

A person stood a few yards away from Dan dressed in riot gear and a helmet blocking the persons face.

"Who are you?"

 **A/N: I honestly have no idea where this storys going or who the person in the riot gear is, so if you read please take the time to review and let me know where you would like this story to go.**


End file.
